elofandomcom-20200223-history
1723L
Part Number(s) PCAP White (Worldwide) - E016808 PCAP Black (Worldwide) - E683457 IntelliTouch ZB Dual Touch Black (Worldwide) - E785229 Enclosure Color White or Black Touch Technology & Capacity SAW ZB (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Dual Touch PCAP (Projected Capacitive) - 10 Touch Diagonal Size 17'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Aspect Ratio 5:4 Active Area (mm) 13.3" x 10.64" / 337.92mm x 270.34mm Resolution 1280 x 1024 at 75 Hz Other Supported Resolutions 1280 x 1024 at 60,75 Hz 1024 x 768 at 60,75 Hz 800 x 600 at 60,75 Hz 720 x 400 at 70 Hz 640 x 480 at 60,75 Hz Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±85° or 170° total / Vertical: ±80° or 160° total Number of Colors 16.7 million Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits IntelliTouch ZB: 225 nits PCAP: 215 nits Response Time-total (typical) 5 msec Contrast Ratio 1000:1 Input Video Format Analog VGA, DVI-D Input Video Signal Connector Mini D-Sub 15-Pin VGA type, DVI-D connector Power Supply AC-DC power adapter Input Voltage AC: 100-240 VAC, 50/60 Hz; DC: 12.0V ± 5% Input Connector DC: Coaxial power jack (2.1 mm outer pin diameter, 6.4 mm barrel diameter, 8.8 mm barrel length) Input Frequency Horizontal: 31 - 80 kHz / Vertical: 56 - 75 Hz Power Consumption (Typical) Monitor + AC/DC adapter ON: 19.2W SLEEP: 1.22W OFF: 0.19W Speakers Two 2W internal speakers USB Ports Two external USB ports On Screen Display Controls (side): Menu, Up, Down, Select Settings: Brightness, Contrast, Clock, Phase, H-position, V-position, Auto-Adjust, Aspect Ratio, Sharpness, Color Temperature, OSD Timeout, OSD Language, Volume, Mute, Recall Defaults Languages: English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese, Japanese Lockouts: OSD, Power Monitor Dimensions (with Stand) 15.43" x 8.24" x 14.20" / 391.9mm x 209.4mm x 360.7mm Shipping Box Dimensions 19.65" x 17.17" x 8.39" / 499mm x 436mm x 213mm Weight (Unpackaged) 11.46 lbs / 5.2 Kg Weight (Packaged) 18.7 lbs / 8.5 Kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C / 32°F to 104°F Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C / -4°F to 140°F Humidity Operating: 20% to 80%; Storage: 10% to 90% Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel; Touchscreen sealed to LCD MTBF 50,000 hours demonstrated Stand Options Tilt, remove Mounting Options 75mm VESA mount Other Features 2 stage DPMS VESA DDC Plug and Play Security lock receptacle Internal speakers Warranty 3-year Extended Warranty Options 1 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 758588-000 2 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 930057-000 Elo Advance Unit Replacement (AUR) - Elo P/N: E67295-000 Regulatory approvals and declarations UL, cUL, FCC, IC, CCC, CE, VCCI, KCC, e-Standby, CoC, BSMI Mark, CB, RoHS, China RoHS, RCM, WEEE, IMERC What's in the Box QIG, Japan Class-B TM info sheet, User Manual CD, 50W Power Brick, power cable, IEC 60320-C13 to NA/EU plug, DVI-D cable, VGA cable (DE-15 male to DE-15 male), USB cable (Type A plug to Type B plug), Audio cable, Stand base assembly, Filler Plate Replacement DC Power Supply The monitor may be powered with DC voltage. A optional 12V DC power brick is available at additional cost. United States: E005277 Europe: E571601 United Kingdom: E180092 China: E558862 Taiwan: E818655 Japan: E182546 Argentina: E887099 AC Power Cable Power cables are included. Replacement Cable Kit: E378229 North America: E378229 China: E030476 Taiwan: E637694 Japan: E849156 (3-pin to 2-pin adapter: E351985) Optional PCAP Stylus Pen E066148 Touch/Video/Audio/Accessory Cables: All appropriate cables are included and are detachable. Optional Peripherals Magnetic Stripe Reader (Black MSR) – Elo P/N: E628912 Stands, Mounts & Kits 1723L VESA Mount Plate (White) - Elo p/n: E000451 1723L VESA Mount Plate (Black) - Elo p/n: E000450 Optional Stand Desktop Replacement Stands Black: P/N - E896711 White: P/N - E574298